Spectrum
by RemyCool
Summary: A story about the emotional spectrum, from the perspective of ordinary men and women as they experience the emotions of life and we see what makes these emotions so powerful. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Rage

_Rage - violent, uncontrolled anger_

She came home an absolute mess. Her clothes were torn and tattered. What had once been a lovely dress was now a shredded rag that barely covered her body, visibly bruised and bloodied. Her hair was in tangles and her makeup was running and smeared. She had been crying and still shed a tear or two. He took one look at her and knew instantly what had happened.

"It was him again, wasn't it?" her brother asked, his anger rising in his voice.

She wouldn't look him in the eye. She simply stood there silently sobbing and slowly nodded.

He wasted no further time or words. He ushered her into the house and to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. While she began to take a shower, he ran to his closet and grabbed his baseball bat from the corner. Racing to his car, he tossed the bat in the backseat and climbed in. Starting the engine, he put the car in gear and sped off.

Before long, he arrived at the bar where she had been working that night and quickly found who he was looking for. The large, scruffy man was laughing with his buddies, no doubt regaling them of his conquest, then put out a cigarette as his friends went inside and he started for his truck.

Grabbing the baseball bat, the brother went straight for the man, catching up to him as he reached the truck. With one swift swing, he caught the man in his knees and sent him to the ground in a shriek of pain.

"I told you what would happen if you touched my sister, you sick bastard!" he shouted as he swung the bat into the man's ribs. "You twisted monster!"

He continued his assault, hammering the man's midsection until he felt a bone give way, then moved on to the man's back. He pounded relentlessly, not stopping until some of the other patrons arrived and pulled him off the man. He continued to thrash violently, resisting the pull of the others who attempted to hold him back. "You're a dead man! Do you hear me? You're dead!"

The others begged him to calm down, urging him to stop before it was too late, but he would not be denied. He broke free of their grip and charged forward. His bat had fallen out of sight, so he took to kicking his sister's attacker, keeping him on the ground and in agony. He continued his assault even as the flashing lights began draw closer…

_With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,  
_

_together with our hellish hate,  
_

_we'll burn you all - that is your fate...  
_


	2. Avarice

_Avarice - excessive or inordinate desire of gain_

He awoke in a king size bed in a large penthouse suite. Next to him was the sleeping form of a beautiful young woman and he could hear her friend in the bathroom taking a shower. He picked up his top-of-the-line smartphone and checked his bank account and stock portfolio. He still had plenty of money, more than he could spend in a lifetime, but he wanted more.

An hour later, he came downstairs dressed in a tailored suit, his professionally styled hair laying perfectly on his head. His chef had prepared an elegant breakfast for him, with foods that had been imported from three continents. He ate off of dishes of the finest materials money could buy as he read the Wall Street Journal and drank the finest blends of coffee. Still, he wanted more.

He drove to his office in an extravagant sports car that he had only purchased on Monday. It was his latest in a fleet of expensive cars. Next Monday, he would likely buy another. His personal assistant was waiting for him with the day's agenda. She was a stunningly gorgeous woman whom he had slept with on numerous occasions and would likely have another sexual encounter with sometime today. It still wasn't enough for him.

The day was a profitable one, as he made several million dollars off stock trades and acquired a few emerging technology firms, companies that were projected to grow and make a high profit on their own. He returned to his car and drove to one of the city's most exclusive restaurants, escorted by a well-known actress who was in town on a film shoot. He had plans to take her to bed that evening, possibly inviting her cute sister to join them. He still longed for more.

Later that night, after his romantic activities, he lay in bed thinking about how much the world had given him and just how profitable his day had been. Still, he knew there was more to gain and he would not rest until it was all his. He wanted it all and he would do anything to get it…

_Mine..._


	3. Fear

_Fear - A strong, uncontrollable, unpleasant emotion caused by actual or perceived danger or threat_

She could hear him coming for her. She could smell his unpleasant odor. She knew what he wanted and knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that, unless a miracle arrived, she would surely die.

It had all started out so innocently. She just needed some money to help pay the bills and buy some food. Jobs were scarce at the moment so desperation drove her to take a job helping a friend of a friend "move some merchandise". She didn't much know what was in the cardboard boxes they gave her twice a month, nor did she care. All she knew was that she needed the money. It was just her and her little brother since her parents had died and food was a much needed thing.

She was only going to do it for a little while, a few weeks, until a new job came along. It never did. So weeks turned to months, which then turned to a year. One night, she decided she had to get out before it was too late, little knowing that it already was.

She had walked in, planning to tell them that she was out and they would have to find another courier. She just walked in at the wrong time, right when a customer who couldn't pay was being tortured for money he didn't have. She couldn't control the shriek of terror when they finally finished him and when the large men looked at her, they all knew she had seen too much. She could think of only one course of action. She ran.

She raced home and grabbed her little brother, taking him out of town and leaving him with a distant relative. She knew she couldn't keep him safe and she knew she couldn't stop moving. If they caught her, they would kill her. She couldn't go to the cops or the FBI. She didn't have enough to bargain with. Her only recourse was to stay on the run.

She hid out for several months, never staying in one place for long, hoping to stay one step ahead until she could flee the country or until they simply gave up. Finally, her luck ran out in a little town on the border. Someone spotted her as she arrived at a motel for the night and recognized her instantly. She awoke a few hours later to hear tires screeching and men shouting. She quickly grabbed her clothes and snuck out through the bathroom window just as one of the thugs was coming around the side. She began to run again and he gave chase.

She led him through the narrow alleys of the city, hoping to lose him before he caught up with her. She soon found herself in a corner, though, with no visible means of escape. She crouched down behind a dumpster, praying he wouldn't think to look there. And so there she hid, listening to him inch closer and closer as she struggled to remain silent and still. Afraid that she would get caught, afraid she would never see her brother again, afraid of the fate that waited just around the corner…

_In blackest day, in brightest night_

_beware your fears made into light.  
_

_Let those who try to stop what's right_

_burn like his power...  
_


	4. Will

_Will - the act of choosing to do something; a person's conscious intent or volition_

"Good morning," he said in a voice far more happy and perky than he felt. "Thank you for calling customer service. How may I assist you today?"

He listened politely as the irate customer began frantically yelling about her bill, claiming that the company was robbing her blind and personally accusing him of being a soulless being. He did his best to remain calm as he went over the bill with her and tried to explain why she was being charged so much. She refused to listen and demanded to speak with a supervisor. It was a typical call, one that stressed him out and left him with an ever increasing headache. He had worked the job for a few years now and had never been promoted and only given a minimal raise, yet he still trudged on.

The calls came in, one after another, and each one seemed more angry than the last. Occasionally, there would be one or two who were pleasant and easy to deal with, just needing help with a simple issue, but they were few and far between. He couldn't remember how he had treated his own customer service agents, but he had hoped it wasn't like this.

He dreamed of life beyond this job. He had once thought of being an actor, a star of the silver screen but, for a man in his late twenties who lived a meager existence in a small Southern town, the road to fame was an impossible climb to make. Now his only goal was to survive.

He often wondered why he kept doing it. Initially, he viewed the job as the best he had ever had. He got to sit at a desk and talk on the phone with people from far off locations, places he had only ever dreamed of. Eventually, he had begun to realize that speaking with those people didn't take him away from where he was, his conversations were about taking grief he didn't deserve from people he didn't know and his wild spirit was too restless for a chair and a desk.

These were the thoughts that often tempted him to run, just leave it all behind. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to just drop his headset in the middle of a call and walk away. He would leave his chair, his desk, behind and never look back. He would run away and start a new life. Then he would glance at the picture he kept next to his phone.

It had been taken several months ago on their honeymoon. They were on a beach in the Bahamas, smiling and happy. She looked so beautiful, especially when she smiled, and every time he looked at her he fell in love all over again. Then he glanced down to the corner of the frame and saw the ultrasound picture. She was four months along. It wouldn't be long until he had another mouth to feed.

He sighed and answered another call. It was one of the rare pleasant ones. He spoke with a smile in his voice and tried his best to be a hero for his customers so he could continue to be a hero to his family. He would stick it out for now. His wife was still working her way through college, then it would be his turn. He was going to share his passion with others by becoming a teacher. He just needed to be patient.

He thought about the future, about the people who were depending on him, and he knew what was the right thing to do. His resolve had never been stronger. His will was firm. He would overcome his fear and do what was right.

_In brightest day, in blackest night_

_no evil shall escape my sight.  
_

_Let those who worship evil's might  
_

_beware my power...  
_


	5. Hope

Hope - the belief or expectation that something wished for can or will happen

The small girl watched as the men and women of the city passed her by. Few glanced at her and those that did only did so for the briefest of moments before averting their gaze. She knew why. They did every day since it had happened. Since her parents had been killed and she had run from her home.

She sat there on the sidewalk, dirty and starving, as they walked by. She thought about where they were going to, what they would do with their day. Would they meet new people? Would they see something exciting? Would they fall in love? Would they save the world?

She dreamed of what she would do, given the chance. She thought about the world outside the city, all the magical and amazing places she had seen in her books and on TV. If only she had the chance, she would see them all. Perhaps it would happen someday.

She dreamed that one day, some nice couple would find her and take her in. They would give her a home and a warm bed. A bathroom so she would never be dirty again. A kitchen so she would never be hungry again. She would grow up happy and safe. She would go to school and make friends. She would graduate, travel the world, maybe fall in love herself. She would marry a good man and have a good life.

She would find her way. All she needed was a chance. All she needed was to keep hoping.

All would be well…


	6. Compassion

_Compassion - deep awareness of the suffering of another, coupled with the wish to relieve it_

He sat there, motionless, as she gently sobbed. She had been there crying for an hour. She was a friend and coworker. A pretty girl working her way through grad school. Last night, she had gotten into an argument with her parents and they had kicked her out. She had very little money and nowhere to stay. She was effectively homeless.

He sat there, holding her hand, as he tried his best to reassure her. They weren't necessarily close friends, but they were good friends and he wanted to help.

"I don't understand why they would do this," she said, blinking back tears. "They said such horrible things about me, called me names. Why?"

He remained silent. He had no answers for her. He simply squeezed her hand, doing his best to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"I don't know what to do. I don't even have enough money for a hotel. I barely have enough to eat with. How am I going to survive?"

He sat there, deep in thought for what seemed like ages. Finally, he knew what to do. "You'll stay with me."

"What?" she said, looking at him with surprise.

"You'll stay with me, at my place. It's not much but it has a bed, a shower and food. You can stay there until you get back on your feet."

"I don't know. I don't want to put you out…"

"Don't worry about it. I have a sleeper sofa. I'll take that. You take the bed. We can discuss splitting the bills later. For now, you need a place to stay and I refuse to allow a friend of mine to sleep in her car when I have a spare bed I can offer."

She smiled at him and wiped her eyes. Then she pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You are such a good friend."

"Don't mention it. Come on. Grab your things. I'll help you get settled in."

He helped her gather her belongings and walked her to her car, knowing that he was doing the right thing. After all, it wasn't very long ago that someone had done the same for him…

_Compassion is offered to us all..._


	7. Love

_Love - an intense feeling of affection or care towards another person_

He stirred beneath his covers as he slowly opened his eyes. He became aware of his surroundings and reached out his arm to the other side of the bed. His fingers brushed against her soft hair and he smiled. He rolled over and gazed at her, taking in every inch of her sleeping form.

He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful and so full of life that he couldn't help but fall for her on the spot. Now here they were, several months later, living together and simply enjoying being together.

She, too, began to stir and let out a little yawn. He couldn't help but smile wider, as he found her yawns adorable. She rolled towards him and laid her hand across his chest. She slowly blinked and opened her eyes, seeing his face. Smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled in closer.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly.

"Good morning," she replied.

They remained that way for a while, neither moving. They were blissful and neither had the desire to part from the other's company. Eventually, the peace was shattered by the blaring of the alarm clock and they both groaned and dragged themselves out of bed.

He went to get showered and dressed and came downstairs to find her in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. He looked at her, dressed in her bathrobe and her hair a mess. It was times like these that he found her the most beautiful and irresistible. He walked over to her and pulled her in for a slow, sweet kiss. She returned the kiss with as much passion as him as they embraced each other.

Shortly after, he had to leave for work, but not before stealing another kiss from her on his way out the door. "I'll see you tonight. Meet me at the restaurant at eight?"

"Okay. Have a good day. Behave."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you."

He went through his day with ease. Thinking of her kept him in a good mood and made his workload lighter. Finally, he reached the end of his day and rushed home to prepare.

A few hours later, he met her at the restaurant. She was stunning in her blue dress and turned every head in the room as she walked over to join him at their table. They sat and ate as they talked about how each other's day had gone and things they planned to do that weekend.

Eventually, he looked at her and said "I love you." She smiled sweetly and said the same. "I wake up in the morning and my first thought is of you. Thinking of you makes my day brighter and you're the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night. I can't possibly imagine my world without you."

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for her, revealing a small diamond ring. She looked at it in surprise and looked back at him. He could see tears forming in her eyes and a small smile on her lips as he said "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you more than I can put into words. Will you share in that love with me? Will you be my wife?"

She couldn't speak. She only nodded her head as she began to cry with happiness and threw her arms around his neck. She knew that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him forever…

_Love conquers all..._


End file.
